


this might sting a bit

by Caty_314



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Don’t copy to another site, Knifeplay, M/M, Scars, Some Dom/Sub, kinkterror day 5: Mutilation/Body Modification, praise-during-pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caty_314/pseuds/Caty_314
Summary: Tom enjoys marking Harry.Harry enjoys being marked.





	this might sting a bit

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, mith (trashgoblinwizardparty) for beta reading. 🥰❤️😘
> 
> And thank you mich (TosMichiyo) for your encouragement!! 😘🥰❤️

“Are you ready?” Tom asked softy, soothing his thumb over Harry’s scarred forearm.

Harry took a moment to answer, then nodded jerkily, his attention focused on the slow stroke of his own hand upon his eager cock.

Tom grinned, his lips tight and his eyes glittering with anticipation. 

—————

It had taken them a long time to reach this point, hard work and effort on both their parts. It was Harry that had asked first. Tom wouldn’t say it wasn’t something he’d considered, but he’d never have pressed for it if Harry hadn’t wanted it.

“Cut me, Tom,” he’d pleaded, and Tom had. A shallow nick with a pocket knife, but rather than giving Harry that last push over the edge, his cock had deflated.

“No, no,” Harry had argued when Tom had suggested against it. “I can do it. It will just take time, practice. We can keep trying, just a bit, and I’ll get there. I will. I want to.”

Tom wasn’t about to argue, so later they tried again. Harry persisted for a few weeks until, to Tom’s infinite delight, Harry could continue to stroke himself as Tom gently pressed the knifepoint through his skin. “_Yes…_” Harry had groaned, his head thrown back and his right hand still moving as Tom held the knife on his relaxed arm.

“_Soon_, Harry,” Tom had purred. “Soon I’m going to carve you up, to mark you so everyone knows you are mine.”

This brought Harry to climax, crying out and twisting his head from side to side in pleasure. The arm under Tom’s knife, however stayed perfectly relaxed.

—————

Tom’s pen became foreplay between them. Sometimes he would let Harry catch him doodling in his journal, though he never let Harry see his work. Other times he would blindfold Harry and test his designs on Harry’s arm, not letting Harry touch himself, but enjoying the way the body beneath him reacted just the same. No, Tom’s rule was that Harry could only touch himself when the knife touched him. Harry readily agreed, and slowly, painstakingly, Tom had carved his mark into Harry’s skin, little bit by little bit. 

—————

Tom gazed at the scars. Today. They wanted to do it today. Tom would cut open each existing mark and wound, letting the skin scar a little _deeper_. Tom’s masterpiece was there, painted faintly into Harry’s flesh. From now, Tom would open it up, again and again, until the scars would never fade. And he’d promised Harry that, if he made it through the whole session without coming or needing to stop, he would give him a new mark where everyone could see it.

Harry looked up at Tom one last time, his green eyes sparkling from beneath his dark eyelashes, then he relaxed back, letting his head rest on the pillow and his hand fall to his side. Tom kissed his palm, careful not to touch the disinfected forearm, and took up his knife, the one Harry had bought for him, the one Harry had sharpened for this purpose. 

He started near the elbow, carefully cutting into the top line of the skull. Harry groaned. The inner arm had such sensitive skin. As Tom carefully traced the design, he kept looking down at Harry, watching the way he gritted his teeth and shuddered, but pain obviously wasn’t the dominant sensation. Throughout, Harry’s cock stayed hard, pulsing and twitching occasionally as Tom’s knife slid through a particularly delicate piece of flesh. His hips made tiny abortive thrusts, despite Harry trying to relax and remain still.

“Good. So good,” Tom crooned as he slowly dragged down the first twisting line of the serpent. The long smooth cut dragged a moan from Harry’s lips. Tom was so close to finishing, and Harry was so close to coming.

“Soon. Soon my love,” Tom murmured, coaxing Harry to hold back just a little longer. He had a plan. He hoped to go through with it, otherwise they would have to wait another couple of months for Harry’s wounds to heal into weak scars for Tom to open once more.

“Please, Tom. Please,” Harry begged, his angry looking cock dancing gently in the air. Fuck, Tom loved him.

“Just a moment longer,” Tom promised, as he began to cut the last curling line of the snake. “Just hold on a little longer.”

Harry turned his head away, then back, then away again, his body tensing and relaxing in a slightly off-rhythm pattern.

“_Fuck yes_,” Tom groaned as he finished the last line. The skull and serpent were bleeding up at him, red rivulets running down the pale, unmarked flesh around it. His Dark Mark, carved into Harry’s skin. He would deepen it again. He looked forward to it. But for now…

Tom carefully sat astride Harry, pinning him just right so Harry couldn’t quite rut against him. Harry pried his eyes open and looked up at him with dark, lust-blown eyes.

“You did it, Harry,” Tom whispered, bringing a small, proud smile to Harry’s lips. “I’ll mark you again now, if you want.” He brushed the hair off Harry’s forehead and traced over his eye with a fingertip. “I’ll cut you deep this time,” he promised. “The forehead is safer than the inner arm. No major veins or arteries, bone protecting what’s precious.” His gaze drifted down from the red, lightning shaped smear he’d drawn above Harry’s eyebrow and meet his lover’s gaze once more. “It will scar forever.”

“Yes, Tom,” Harry whispered. “Please cut me. Cut me deep.”

Tom quickly grabbed the alcohol wipe he’d prepared and brushed it over Harry’s skin. Then he gently placed the knife tip near Harry’s hairline, then met Harry’s eyes again. “I’m going to do this quick, hard, and deep. And I want you to _come_.”

He sat on Harry’s eager erection, rubbing hard against it as he pressed the knife in. Harry’s eyes rolled back in a gorgeous display of pleasure, his body rocking up firmly against Tom’s, erratic in its rhythm. Tom groaned heavily, his own neglected cock desperate to grind down, but first-

“_Come, Harry_,” Tom ordered, dragging the knife through Harry’s skin. He lifted the knife, moving it to a new point, then slicing back to meet the bottom of the first cut. Harry seized beneath him, his hips spasming upwards as his seed splashed on his stomach, prevented from shooting too high by Tom’s shirt as Tom leaned down over him. “_Fuck!_” Tom cried before making the final cut, and joining Harry in release.

They both remained there panting. Tom came back to himself far sooner than Harry, who was lost in waves of pleasure and pain. Tom took the opportunity to admire his handiwork. It would scar. It would scar beautifully. Marked as Tom’s for all the world to see. None could see Harry Potter, none could meet his eyes, without seeing the mark of Tom’s claim upon him.

Blood ran down Harry’s forehead, into his hair and eyes. Tom had never been a fan of the colour at school, but Harry was beautiful in red. Tom wasn’t too concerned with the amount of blood pouring from the wound; he knew head wounds bled more than on other places on the body.

“Perfect,” he crooned to the man beneath him. “You’re perfect.”

Harry’s lips twitched into a pleased grin. It had taken them a while to get to this point, but they had so much more to look forward to.


End file.
